Talking Out Their Problems
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Beck makes Tori and Jade sit down and talk their problems out after Jade insults Tori


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's point of view<strong>

Beck wants me to like Vega. He wants me to be friends with Vega. I want to like her. I really do. Vega is a good person. All I see when I look at her however is the bitch that kissed my boyfriend on her second day of Hollywood Arts. All I see when I look at her is the reason my boyfriend got mad at me. I am glad that she's feeling stupid. I'm glad that she's hurting. Maybe now she gets how I felt.

"Okay," Beck said, "Tori you sit down here. Jade you sit down here. You need to talk this out"

He sat down next to me.

"Look," Tori said, "I can't-"

"Jade," Beck interrupted, "It wasn't very nice of you to insult Tori like that."

**Nobody's point of view**

"Well Beck," Jade said, "What am I supposed to do? I want to be Tori's friend but I hate her. Every time I look at her I see the person who locked lips with you on her 2nd day of Hollywood Arts. I see the person who was responsible for you're getting mad at me."

"Jade you're not the only one he got mad at you know," Tori said, "He got mad at me too"

"He wasn't a cold fish to you for hours after," Jade said, "and there is no excuse for the kiss"

"I can't believe you're still mad about that," Tori said, "It was a long time ago"

"It's what I see every time I look at you," Jade said.

"I only did it to punish you for spilling coffee in my hair," Tori said

"Well it made me hate you," Jade replied, "I don't want to hate you but how can I not? You locked lips with my boyfriend"

"We didn't lock lips," Beck said, "and I'll tell you something else. The only thing I was thinking during that kiss was I wish I was **you **I was kissing not Tori."

"Hey," Tori said.

"Tori I'm sorry," Beck replied, "You're my best friend so in that sense I do love you but Jade is the only one for me. I don't love anyone in the way that I love Jade."

**Tori's point of view**

I was taught from the time I was a little girl that when someone does something wrong they are punished and life moves on. I figured that kissing Beck would have been the perfect way to punish Jade for spilling coffee in my hair. It's just the 'life moves on' part that didn't work out. She never got over it.

"I actually cried," Jade said, "when you kissed him. I locked myself in the janitors closet and actually cried"

Man I felt bad now. I had no idea that it had affected her like that.

"Jade," I said, "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I feel horrible now"

"To me," Jade said, "It's like a never ending hurt. You know when it's 'all over' the hurt doesn't stop. It continues on. It lingers."

"Yeah," I said, "But there comes a time when it fades away. It doesn't last forever."

Nobody's point of view

Tori knew about hurt. She knew how horrifying it was. If she had known how badly her actions would have hurt Jade she never would have kissed Beck.

"It's not just that," Jade said, "You **always **win."

"I really don't," Tori said.

"It feels like you do," Jade replied.

"Listen," Tori said, "Everything you've gone through so have I. I know how you're feeling Jade. Believe me I know how you're feeling. I never meant to cause you hurt. I just want to be your friend."

"I want to be your friend too but it's hard," Jade said, "I mean it's like Beck seems to think I'm the only one that's participating in this arguing between us"

"No I don't," Beck said.

"Really," Jade asked, "Beck let me ask you a question."

Beck had a feeling he wasn't going to like the question.

**Beck's point of view**

I didn't think I would like the question. I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that I timed her out last week for insulting Tori. Honestly I did that **for **Jade so she didn't have an angry vengeful Tori on her hands but Jade didn't really see it like that. Tori is a sweet person but push her far enough and you see an ugly side of her.

"Do you remember when you won student/teacher week for Sikowitz's class," she asked me.

"Sure," I said, "It was only two weeks ago."

I was relieved that she wasn't talking about the 'time out' thing anymore.

"The first day Tori and I were both fighting and it got a little out of control"

"I remember," I said.

"But you gave Tori a warning and you gave me detention," Jade pointed out.

I smiled.

"Do you know why that was?"

"No," Jade said, "Not really"

"Jade," I said, "Did you happen to notice **we **were the only two people in the room?"

"Yes," Jade said

"I wanted to be alone with you," I explained honestly, "I didn't want Tori or anyone else there"


End file.
